detainedmc_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
Ranks The whole point of DetainedMC is to move up through the ranks so there are different ranks on DetainedMC for in the prison and out of the prison and an area for each one. Each one gets its own mine and shop and other additions like mob spawners. List of Prison Ranks #D #C #B #A Information on Prison Ranks: D Block (Starting Rank)- In D you will be able to choose one of the two ways to make money to buy your next rank of C. You will have a stone mine that has coal and iron. Or a tree farm with lots of birch trees to destroy! But be very careful because there is a very large area in the middle of D where PvP is enabled (Player versus Player) In this area marked by red lines you will be able to be killed. So its your choice do you try and control D or do you run from others? C Block ($20,000)- In C it is a nether spawn with the ability to use a decent enchantment table. You will also have access to a fishing pond and a sandstone mine where you will mine a little quicker and also unlocked gold ore! With this new item you will be able to level through C very quickly. As long as you don't die out in the PvP area! Beware there is lots of fire and lava all around. Might want to invest in some armor before you go in there! B Block ($60,000)- You are now moving up in the ranks in the prison! You are soon to be free! Here is B Block you will have access to some interesting things! Including a pig and cow spawner that could provide you with unlimited food! You also have seen your first diamonds in the mine! You will be able to mine through the clay rather fast and can make new diamond armor and tools! But don't stop being afraid yet there is still an area where PvP is and this could cause your problems especially with your new love Diamonds! A Block ($100,000)- You are now the king of the prison no one can look down on you! You will have access to a Sheep and Chicken spawner where you will be able to kill to your little heart desire! Another nice add-on is the nether rack mine! With your diamond pickaxe you will quickly find your new ore of emeralds! And a very rare pumpkin that is worth quite the amount of money! A full level 30 enchantment table to your access and a very small zone for PvP is even better! List of Outsider Ranks: #Free #Citizen #Veteran #Legend Information on Outsider Ranks: Free (250,000)- You made it, You have successfully made it through the Prison/Jail and you can now move on into the free world! You can build up the best faction or just build a lovely house! But be careful as greifing is allowed and you should watch out for attackers trying to destroy your stuff. But don't forget you have access to repair all your tools and a awesome mine with all kinds of cool ores (You will have to find out yourself). You can come back to the prison anytime just know that you have to follow prison rules while in the prison about contraband! Citizen (500,000)- Wow you are now a permanent citizen on the server and have access to some cool things including new commands! The only thing is you will have to become this rank in order to figure out what you get! Veteran (750,000)- Information Classified! Reach this rank to figure it out! We are developing a area for this rank because there isn't one yet. Legend (1,000,000)- Information Classified! Reach this rank to figure it out! We are developing a area for this rank because there isn't one yet.